When hoping isn't enough
by nanarianari
Summary: Succumb with an unwanted shackle to the Akatsuki.Sasuke is forced to follow formidable rules that denies him to go near Naruto.But Naruto's straight,adding more obstacles for Sasuke to have the blond near him.The crimson moon rise and blood sheds.SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first Naruto and Sasuke story. I hope people like it but hoping can really turn on you lol. I made this fic for my friend so I hope she likes it as well. Just to tell you, Sasuke may seem a little out of character from the beginning but I love that bad ass attitude of his so it'll be back in full force lol.

**Warning:** Yaoi in progress. Well this is a boyXboy fic so if you don't like it than don't' read it. I don't want flamers about it because I already told you. So please save me the grief because I really don't care if you don't like Yaoi. So that's it I guess.

**Declaimer:** Naruto is so not mine but I was like. How about Sasuke Uchiha. I had that evil look but unfortunately Kishimoto Masashi drew them. BooooHoooo.

**When Hoping isn't enough **

**By: SasukeXNaruto fic**

"Damn it these kids." Tsunade looked over the wall with disgust and anger clung to her throat. "Naruto!"

Rolling over and falling on his ass the blond groaned. It was the same every morning, it was like those screeching yells were his alarm clock and all he wanted was for it to stop. Yell after yell, he was starting to get annoyed by his own name and he slowly got up, looking at the clock on the nightstand with a glare.

"Fuck." He muttered, putting on a shirt and jumping into some jeans. He was tired as hell and all he wanted to do was sleep in. It was a Saturday morning after all and no kid in their right mind would be awake at 6 in the morning unless you were Naruto Uzumaki of course but he had no choice as he trudged down the staircase. He dragged his feet through the kitchen, making his way outside just to be met with angered eyes.

"Go get the hose and a bucket of soap." Tsunade spat out.

"I hope you're cleaning it."

"Don't talk back to me! Now get the soap and clean this up. I'm getting sick and tired of these pranksters." As much as Tsunade loved Naruto, she always seemed to show otherwise. All she did was yell at the child but it couldn't be help.

"Fuck, all the time I have to do this stupid stuff." Naruto lazily looked at the red paint on the house. The words 'Akatsuki' was stretched along the house: across the window, right past the door and on top the plants that hung in front of the windows as well. It was the same thing each week. Whether it would be on a Monday or a Friday, it would always come each and every week and guess who has the privilege to clean it up.

It wasn't only his house though, it was all over the neighborhood, they picked a victim regardless whom the house belonged to. It was a pain and the worst part of it was that it was the Akatsuki members who killed his parents. Members of the Akatsuki were unknown and no one really knew who these pranksters or murderers were. They were suspects but it wasn't curtain that they had anything to do with his parent's death but the blond already hated them.

"This is a pain in my ass. Fuck this." The blond scrubbed the walls so hard that his knuckles grew white as a ghost. To add to everything he hated ghost and scary movies also anything that had to do with animals such as foxes. Foxes were his biggest fear and he had scars on his face to prove that those animals were evil.

"One more stupid letter." The morning passed so slowly but he was finally done. Pouring the red water in the sink and throwing the sponge along with it. He took off his shirt, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Are you going out today?" Tsunade asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah. I guess." He draped his orange t-shirt around his neck, making his way to the front door. It was a burden to stay in the quiet house with his aunt Tsunade. It seemed like she was angrier now a days ever since her brother died. Jiraiya was a perv, an author of a perv book called 'Make out paradise' and above all that he still was a great brother and an uncle.

"See ya." It was a great day with the clear skies, chirping of birds and the view was excellent once he spotted gorgeous pink hair.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" He waved his hands to catch the pink bombshell's attention but she stuck her nose in the air, averting her eyes away from the blond. He let out an irritable sigh, it was the same but he made his way down the street, walking aimlessly. He had a few friends, he was 17 but he still didn't catch that special person's attention.

"Lonely days for me." He said, dragging his fingers along the cement wall. It was quiet, he had nowhere to go but wonder around the town.

"Quite the body you got there." Naruto would have blushed once he heard that, but leaning casually against the wall just a few feet in front of him was a guy. His conspicuous good looks, those jet-black eyes along with his raven-colored hair, he was good looking…scratch that ….he was gorgeous but Naruto wasn't that kind of person. So he ignored the man's comment and walked forward but he didn't get far.

The guy stepped in front of him forcing the blond to take a step back. "Excuse me." Naruto said in a whisper.

"What was that? Can't hear you."

"Can you get out of my way?" His eyes were glued to the floor. Naruto didn't want to look at the guy; he looked like some punk off the streets. With a blue headband, along with a blue shirt and torn white shorts. Naruto didn't want anything to do with this guy.

"Why would I want to do that?" The raven lifted the boy's chin, giving him a small smile.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Hitting his hand away from him, Naruto pushed pass the punk. The flush look on his face was evident but he shook his head, trying to ignore that butterfly feeling in his stomach. He put on his orange shirt that was draped around his neck and sighed.

"Stupid jerk. Fucking touch me again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Glancing over his shoulder the blond cringed, covering his mouth to prevent a yelp from escaping his lips. Naruto was trembling at this point, picking up his pace every second he was still being followed. _He's going to kill me. He's going to fucking kill me._ He didn't know what he did but Naruto was scared out of his mind.

He glanced over his shoulder once again and that's when he started to sprint. The streets were busy but he didn't care. He pushed pass people with his mind running crazy of things that might happen to him if the raven caught up. Turning a corner, shoving pass people and wondering aimlessly though the streets, he found his self at a park full of people.

"This is good." Looking all over the place with wide eyes, he saw no one but kids and their parents. Nice, quiet and a crowded place was all he needed. Naruto trudged along the asphalt, catching his breath until suddenly, out of nowhere something constricted his throat, forcefully pulling him away from the laughing children who played on the jungle gym.

"Got you now." He bucked and thrashed out of the man's grip but the more he tried to set his self free, the more tighter the arm around his neck got. Even if the arm around him cut his oxygen and literally choked him, he didn't care; he just kept on fighting back. Stomping on his foot, digging his nails into the man's arm until in that moment he got a chance to bite down on the man's finger's and he did.

"Damn it. You stupid fucking blond." Frozen in place, his eyes draped with fear. The weapon glimmered in the sunlight catching Naruto's full attention. "That's better." The lack of movement was pleasing. The cold metal on his neck was threatening to draw blood if he didn't stay still so he didn't budge. Not only did he forget to think, he also forgot to breathe.

"What did I do?" Naruto ask, catching his breath.

"Nothing. I just thought you were quite rude when you pushed me back there. So what's your name?"

"It's none of your business."

"You shouldn't be so edgy when a knife is held right up to your neck." His hot breath made Naruto's spine crawl. His mouth was so close it made the blond want to push him away. Though he didn't because of the knife and finally registering that this guy was just too strong for him.

"I-It's Naruto okay."

"Naruto… I heard that name before. You're the kid that goes to Oketsu high right."

He didn't know if he should freak out that he knew what school he went to or whether to get a body guard once he got out of this mess…that is if he got out of this mess.

"You live across from this ugly ass pick haired chick to… right?" Now it was worse. Not only did he knew where he went to school but where he lived as well. This guy was creepier than Shino who spends his lunch recess looking at the movements of bugs. Naruto would have watched bugs all recess rather than be in this life and death situation.

"That's all I wanted to know." The raven pushed the blond and sheathed his knife back into his pocket.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke." He made a mental note of his name. The raven knew where he lived so if Naruto found something missing than the police would come into play and take Sasuke away. So with that, Naruto walked calmly away from Sasuke, trying to not make the impression that he wanted to get out of there as fast as he possible could.

"Where are you goin?"

"Home." He said dryly, making his way to the asphalt that led to his escape.

"I'll see you tomorrow than."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. If you don't come out of your house I'll be making sure that I get in." His threat got to him but with Tsunade around the house he had nothing to worry about. She was a woman but she had a powerful right hook that Naruto was fearful about. She had those eyes that would pierce though you if you got on her bad side.

"Fine by me." That was all he said, running by the time he was at a safe distance. There was no way Sasuke could break through his Tsunade security. There was absolutely no possible way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day 

"WHAT?" Naruto's voice amplified through the whole house, causing his so-called security to cringe.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Wait. You can't. You just-"

"Aren't you old enough Naruto? Damn you are such a pest."

"Come on old hag, you can't." Naruto got to his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around Tsunade's legs. "You just can't! You want me to die?"

"I have to go out for half an hour Naruto so get off" She kicked the blond off of her. It made no sense but she made her way to the front door. "Watch the house while I'm away."

The slamming of the door meant ultimate death. Seconds passed and there was no time to waste at this point. He bolted throughout the house like rapid fire, locking all doors, windows and importantly the front door that he double locked tightly.

He was so scared that he was already shacking profusely. For all he knew, Sasuke could be in that stupid Akatsuki gang. He sure fit the profile with his badass attitude, his hoodlum clothing and his hidden weapons which god knows how much he had in that pocket of his.

"He's not here yet." Looking out the window with cat like eyes, he remained there. For a second it was quiet. So quiet that he could hear himself breathing but than a figure popped in front of him. Screaming like a girl and falling back on his ass, he looked at the window again but saw nothing. It was a ghost or something, maybe some kind of black ghost but he knew what it was. Sasuke was the only one who could have suddenly appeared in front of his window than disappear in a flash.

"Holy shit!" The blond got up, running up the stairs and through the corridor. Fear clouded his mind as he stumbled through the door, spinning on his heels and slamming the door. His heart was beating so quickly he thought it was going to jump right out of his chest.

"I'm so going to kill him." He leaned his forehead up against the door. All he did was take deep breaths and recollect his thoughts, trying to stay as calm as he…

"Yaaahhhhhh." Naruto felt something go down his back so he whipped around and froze. He was pressed up onto the door and frantic eyes meet with amused ones. _No way. How did he get in here? _He was one of those gang members he just knew it. There was no possible way that a normal teenager could just break in so fast.

"You didn't come out." His arms were placed on either side of Naruto's head, caging him on to the door. "You know what that means do you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me please!" Naruto was going to die; he just could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't see anything; he shut his eyes so tightly not even tears could escape. But no cold metal, not even a click of a gun was felt or heard. So he decided it would be safe to open his eyes but he thought wrong.

"What the-get out of my face!" He frantically pushed Sasuke away and if it weren't for the desk he hit, he would have fallen down. But it wasn't his fault; Sasuke's face was so close to his that his warm breath was felt, caressing his cheek.

"Get out of-of my house."

"Are you coming out?"

"No I'm not! I don't need to, just get out!" Naruto made his way slowly toward his bed. There was a bat tucked under his bed, all he had to do was get to it. He always had bad nights hearing all kinds of noises that literally scared the crap out of him. So the bat did give him a lot of comfort.

Sasuke however eyed his suspicious movements and the nervous way the blond just darted his eyes to the bed than back at him. It wasn't something that was going to turn out good so that's when he took a step forward, causing Naruto to stop in place. Every step Sasuke took forward, Naruto's eyes would open wider.

"I said get out." Naruto warned

"You're like the others." He said cruelly with the darkest glare that he ever seen. It had made Tsunade's glare crash to the ground at this point. Naruto was shaking and he definitely knew he blew it; he was going to be stabbed in his own room.

"S-Stay back!"

"You fucking bastard. You hate me don't you?" Those furrowed brows made Naruto stumble backwards, falling on his bed. "You're accusing me aren't you?"

"I-I don't hate you." Naruto tried to stop Sasuke in place but he stood in front of him. Looking down at him with those cruel eyes of hatred.

"You liar."

"I-I don't."

"Than why didn't you come out? If you hate me than I have no choice but to call you my enemy." Sasuke glared at Naruto who just looked at him with fear. He hated that look ever since he was a child. A look of disgust, a glare that he now held was all he got from the people in town.

"Your enemy? Why do you want to be my enemy? I didn't do anything to you."

"I don't care. You're giving me that look and I don't like it. You hate me and that's all it takes for me to hate a person."

"I don't hate you. I don't-"

"Than show me." Sasuke's hand caressed Naruto's cheek causing more confusion to erupt in his head. The closer his face got, the more Naruto's hands trembled. Was this guy a queer or was he just coming near him just to stab a knife through his stomach. Naruto wasn't going to find out.

He pushed him away and got on his knees, grabbing the bat from under the bed. "Get out!" He was gripping the bat so tightly that he thought it was going to split apart. His heart was thumping like crazy but astonishingly enough Sasuke stepped back, moving toward the open window.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." His eyes were clinging with detestation that got Naruto on edge.

"Just don't come near me. Ever again."

"I can't do that. You're my rival now." Sasuke went out of the window, walking on top of the roof and jumping down moments later.

Naruto looked at the window with a haze look in his eyes. _What just happened? _He thought, setting down the bat before running to the window and shutting it tightly. It seemed like he was just standing there, the raven just stood across the street, making sure he was seen through the window. Even though he was far away, Naruto could still see the glare in the man's eyes.

Akatsuki member or not, he was a scary guy and all he wanted was for him to stay away. School was going to be a torture on Monday because all he was going to think about was that guy. His glare, those jet-black eyes and his great looks that he couldn't take his mind off of, Sasuke was the only one who was going to be on his mind all day and it slowly killed him inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**I know it's confusing but the next chapter will give you a hint of understanding. But I hope you liked it. Sasuke is kind of weird I know but you'll understand once this story moves along. Tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke glanced at his watch before looking at the window again. It's been 5 hours since he was standing outside of the blonde's home. He knew it was creepy, he knew it was strange for him to do such a thing but that's what he wanted. He wanted Naruto to fear him, to despise him and to make sure he cemented his face in the blonde's head.

"That should be all." He muttered walking off to the other direction. With his hands tucked in his pocket and a glare placed on his face, he kept his eyes in front of him. The brisk air brushed up against his face, making his expression soften a bit. It was amazing that Naruto didn't act so bizarre once he heard his name. 'Sasuke' would put fear into a lot of people's eyes even disgust. It wasn't something he liked to talk about so he always put his past behind him.

Solitary and inscrutable, he spends most of his days at home or out in the streets killing some time. The only thing that shadows him is his brother, Itachi Uchiha. The untold stories, the despicable rumors that his ears have stumble upon were all he had of his brother. The mere image of his smile was the last thing he saw before he ran away.

"Damn." The young Uchiha dragged his feet toward the front door, knowing that a belligerent argument awaits him. Just cursing under his breath kept him from turning back, he opened the door with wary eyes but immediately he was spotted before he could even step into the house.

"Where were you?"

Sasuke raised a brow not even intimidated by the man's angered exterior. "None of your business."

"Sasuke. You're always putting up this void around you. Tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you get your boy toy and leave me alone." Those cold eyes targeted the silvered-hair man with preciseness. He didn't avert his gaze away from his guardian but kept his malicious glare toward him.

"Iruka will be coming in a while but as for you. I see you met Naruto Uzumaki." The shocked look on the raven's face please Kakashi for a moment.

"How did you know that?"

"Iruka spotted you two at the park. Oh and before I forget, I found this in your pant's pocket." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the inanimate object in Kakashi's hand that he used to threaten the blond back at the park. At least it made that taunting look he displayed disappear in a flash. Other than his right eye, a mask covered his whole face. Iruka was the only one to see his face and the only thing that he knew about Kakashi was that the man was blind in his left eye. It didn't really explain the whole mask thing but Sasuke wasn't to interested to find out.

"I'm guessing you're not going to give me my knife back." Sasuke said coldly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You guessed right." Putting the weapon in a drawer and locking it moments later, Kakashi turned toward the angered teen that held that same glare in his eyes. He didn't stop him when Sasuke ascended the staircase nor did he call after him, he just smiled under the cloth that emitted his amusement.

Kakashi was a prankster, a devious person who had a scheme in mind. "Tomorrow's going to be interesting."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn it dude. You look like shit." Kiba stared with bewildered eyes as Naruto sluggishly walked into the classroom. He set his bag on the floor, falling back into the desk right next to the brunette.

"I don't have the patience to deal with you today." Naruto sounded cruel but Kiba didn't take it to seriously. The blond just slammed his head onto the desk eliciting snores seconds later.

"Great. Maybe he was to scared of the noises outside again. What a wuss."

"It's not his fault. Just leave him alone it's quite bothersome when you two go at it." Kiba sighed at the joy killer. Shikamaru slouched in his seat; trying to catch some Z's himself before morning classes start.

"Damn, now I'm bored as hell. Dude, wake the hell up!" Kiba knew it was the wrong thing to do but he hated when things were to quiet. Slapping Naruto across the head was the only thing that would solve that problem.

"What the fuck! Kiba I said I'm not in the mood."

"Why not? You know how I am. I hate it when I have to hear nothing but quietness. So fucking talk to me you bastard."

"Shut the hell up." Slamming his head on the desk his eyes grew extremely heavy. Just one ounce of sleep would help his demeanor a whole lot. The sleepier he got, the more Kiba's colorful cursing rubbed off on him.

"Wake up you fucker!" In a deep sleep, Naruto ignored the yelling. Kiba however wasn't the type to give up so easily. The smirk on his face was devious as his hand crept under Naruto's desk. With a clenched fist, Kiba hit the bottom of the desk, making the blond sit upright.

"Damn it Kiba! I'm sleepy, I'm piss and I'm scared shitless. Fuck."

"Scared? Why, Are you hearing noises again?"

The image of Sasuke in his head made Naruto's eyes widen in fear. "I wish. Can you walk me home Kiba?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Can you walk with me or not?"

Kiba leaned his chin against the palm of his hand. "Tell me what's up first."

"First of all I had to clean the paint off of the house once again. Taking an hour off of my sleeping time, than I had to run to school, afraid for my life. Ever since yesterday I've been paranoid."

"What happened yesterday?" Kiba waited for Naruto to reply. It took a while for him to talk and he knew Naruto was trying to debate over something. He made those puzzled looks, a couple of winces and than when he finally was going to tell him something the bell rang.

"So what's up Naruto?"

"Nothing. Never mind already." He was drained and the bell only made his head fall. No point in explaining because no one was going to help him any way. Maybe Sasuke was bluffing, maybe Naruto really wanted to believe he was bluffing but it still crept in his mind. _He's going to kill me. He's going to-_

"Naruto Uzumaki." Alarmed and wide-awake, he bolted upright. "Pay attention and before I forget. Here you go." The paper set on top of his desk puzzled him but he opened it. Scanning through the words before slamming his head on the desk once again. No way was he going to do this; he was already tired as it is. Eyes were on him and he didn't really care but slowly, he lifted up his head.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Gasps were heard than suddenly a glare came his way like rapid fire. Naruto gulped at his mistake, Kakashi never liked the whole Sensei thing. It made him seem older than he really is. "I-I'm sorry."

"What is it Naruto?"

"U-Um this note. Are you sure it's for me?"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

Kiba cornered his eyes at Naruto who sighed heavily. "Hey, What does the note say?"

He said nothing but shake his head. Now he had double duty work today but it couldn't be helped. Fuck he was pissed, his plan for today was to sleep in and stay asleep until the next day.

"My life suck." He hissed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Staring at the badly drawn map, he looked around for a hint that he was going the right way. From corner after corner the hours seemed to go by ever so slowly. It was great though when he didn't see the raven after school. All his worries seemed to just escape at that point and running an errand didn't seem that bad.

"Okay, Kishiga Street, than turn the corner of Migi…Than…than…Shit." Japan was a hassle, along side the crowds of people the whole place was confusion. When giving up was the only option he stopped in place. Just taking a glance around the area made the color on his face came back as a smile finally appeared on his lips.

He double-checked the disfigured map than the street signs on the corner of the street. "Finally." The blond hollered, walking along the cobblestones that led to the front door. He first checked again, not wanting to make a mistake but it was for sure the right house. So he knocked on the door and it didn't even take a second before the door opened and smile met his gaze.

"U-Um, Hi…I'm here to pick up some kind of surprise or something. Like a present for my aunt." Naruto was welcomed in, following the man that had a ponytail and held nothing but a smile on his face. It wasn't as nerve racking than he thought it would be it was better than seeing Sasuke.

"You're Naruto right. I'm Iruka Umino, please take a seat." Naruto compiled, sitting on the couch patiently as the man went upstairs, leaving him all alone. The couch was like a cloud and he immediately felt the urge to just lie down and fall right asleep.

"So I'll be going." Iruka said, going down the stairs and right for the front door.

"W-Wait. H-How a-about the gift that you were supposed to give me?"

Iruka smiled. "Can you stay here for a little while? Make yourself at home and I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"B-but I can't-" Not even finishing, the man slammed the front door. He was at a lost of words, who in there right mind would leave a kid you just met in your home. However, Naruto took Iruka's advice, placing his feet on the couch with outstretched arms in the back of his head substituting it for a pillow. It wasn't long before his sleep-muddled mind took over, weighing his eyes to shut.

Sure it was a big mess to be left in a house unattended but might as well just snooze for a while. Akatsuki was a big pain in his ass; they seem like teenage gangster wannabes just wanting to get attention from the media. It was working though, with the excessive graffiti and accusations of multiple crimes, they were top news. No one knew who they were and maybe it was a good thing to.

His eyes shut completely, falling into dreams while his muscles finally relaxed. For a moment he thought he felt something brush his face but he groaned, shaking the feeling away. The sweet dreams of his parents overtook his subconscious mind, pulling him into a deep sleep. Their magnificent smiles were all he could picture until something brushed his lips.

"S-stop." He murmured in his sleep, shaking the awkward feeling away. It was baffling but he was too tired to open his eyes, no one was in the house…maybe it was just a pestering fly. The thought of it being a spider made his eyes want to open but as the feeling went away and not coming back, he relaxed.

It was black; nothing came to mind as he slumbered. Calming and peaceful he wished to see his mother's smile again. Even if it was just for a split second he wanted to see his parent's. The draped darkness lightened a bit, he stood there in the middle of it all, waiting for his parent's to appear. Waiting and waiting though with unsure eyes he blinked until the image came clear, giving him the shock of his life.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Closing his eyes he thrashed trying to get up but something heavy laid on top of him, holding his wrist tightly.

"Are you dreaming about me Naruto?" As if his voice just punctured his heart, Naruto stopped moving, staring up at glimmering pitch black eyes. Sasuke's legs straddled the blonde's waist as strong hands held down his wrist.

"W-What are you doing?! Get off of me!"

"You came here. You're a guest so don't defy me." Sasuke's grip grew tighter, making Naruto wince in pain.

"I-I" Sasuke's face drew near, causing Naruto's bottom lip to quiver uncontrollable. Ever since yesterday he never recalled ever meeting this guy. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…It never came to mind nor did he ever heard of the name ever before. Why was he coming so close? Why were his eyes only fixed on him? Why?

Naruto couldn't even put anything into word anymore. He laid under the raven, motionless to the point where he couldn't breath.

"Naruto." Hearing his name being said so meaningfully, all at once his mind clouded and his temperature rose. He was over come with the warm sensation as it gradually coursed throughout his body. The breath that brushed up against his ear widen Naruto's eyes, causing a groan to escape his lips.

"Cut it out."

"Why? You came into my house. That means I can do what ever I want."

"No it doesn't. I just came here to get something from this guy named Iruka. I just-"

Sasuke's eyes searched Naruto's blue ones, his anger mounted and his nails dug into Naruto's wrist. "S-Stop. It hurts."

"You came here because of Iruka?"

"N-No. My teacher gave me a note and-"

"Teacher? Kakashi! You mean Kakashi told you to come here!?" Shaking profusely, Naruto closed his eyes in fear that Sasuke was going to hit him or even worse, kill him. Those devilish glares itching to draw blood were the only things that elevated his fears the most.

"Answer me!"

Naruto's tears streaked his face. "Please don't' hurt me. I-I just got a note. It told me to come here. I'm sorry."

"You idiot. Fucking dobe." Sasuke let go of the blond, getting off of him seconds later. There was no amount of patience and all this time he thought that Naruto came here for him, not because of a stupid note. He knew for sure that he was going to kill Kakashi when he comes back. It was weird that Iruka stayed at his house with out Kakashi not present and it was extra weird when Iruka didn't even bother to ask where Kakashi was.

He was scared, he was terrified out of his mind but as his eyes followed the angered Uchiha cursing up the stairs and down the corridor, he became worried. Something in the back of his mind told him to check on him but than his scared side told him to get out of that house as fast as he possible could.

"I'm so going to regret this." Ascending the stairs, he cautiously made his way through the hallway in which the raven gone off to. He didn't know what he was going to say but he just made sure Sasuke was okay. Seeing that he knew Kakashi, this kid couldn't be that bad.

"Sasuke." Naruto opened the door at the end of the hall. He stared at the raven who had his shirt off, laying on the bed. Once those ebony eyes looked upon him, Naruto felt a blush emitting off of his cheeks. His muscular body that was thinner than he would have expected it to be still made Naruto down cast his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

"U-Um I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Sasuke laid on his stomach, his lips upturned amusingly. "You thought I was going to kill myself or something."

"N-No. I didn't-"

"Than what is it? Why don't you just leave? You hate me anyways."

Sasuke rolled over, staring at ceiling. There was nothing he could say to make him feel any better so instead of heading out the door he walked toward him. His eyes looked down at the Raven who scowled up at the blond.

"I don't want to be your rival." Naruto said bluntly.

"I was kidding about that so leave. I hate seeing your face." Sasuke draped his arm over his eyes, sighing deeply.

_What am I going to do?_ Naruto stood there with out a word being said for almost 3 minutes. The whole tense atmosphere got to him as he involuntarily trembled uncontrollable. Was this decision he was about to make going to ruin him or change everything. He bit his bottom lip, finally realizing what he had to say.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto lifted his arm, propping himself on his elbows. "You're still here?"

"Well, Me and some friends are going to the movies. You want to come?"

Sasuke sat up, seeming interested in the whole idea. The eyes that searched his own, felt intimidating but Naruto stood his ground. He sat there in front of him, folding his hands under his chin and resting his arms on his thigh in deep thought.

Naruto tried, if he didn't want to come than it was all right with him. "Well I'll be seeing you." Walking toward the door, he was immediately stopped when a shoe whipped pass him, hitting the door and slamming it shut.

"I'll go. Where should I meet you?"

"What school do you go to?" Naruto sighed at the silence. Does it really take this long to remember your own school? Even if the room grew immensely quiet, Naruto waited patiently.

"I dropped out. I don't go to school."

"Your parents let you do that!?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't have parents, they died when I was a child."

Naruto didn't know whether to feel sad or happy that he had someone just like him. Someone who was alone as he was, someone who felt the same way.

"Mines to. My parent's died when I was younger… so I'll meet you at the park at 3. See ya Sasuke."

Maybe this kid wasn't all that bad. He wasn't one of those gangsters so he was okay. Sasuke was just like him and maybe they could finally be friends and he could stop fearing the Raven.

As Naruto got out of the house, he let out a sigh, looking up at the sky. "I just hope everything turns out alright."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Snuck out of the house again kid."

Sasuke hung his arm loosely on his side as he slouched in his chair. "I guess."

"What have you been up to?"

"None of your business." Sasuke stared at the pale man before averting his attention to the window behind him.

"You need money? Is that why you came?"

"I guess. Can you spot me 400." Sasuke glanced around the lavished office; it made him cringe every time he stepped in there. The paintings, the wide open view that overlooked the city, it all was high class. Sasuke always felt out of place when he walked into his office. The suspicious looks that he received from all the workers that dressed in suits were one of the reasons for the lack of visits.

" You know I can give you anything little brother."

"Well how about something to drive."

"My viper or Hummer, your pick."

The raven stared up at the ceiling. "You can get me a driver's license before tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course. You are my precious brother after all." He rose from his seat as he strode purposely toward the young Uchiha who watched his every movement. The smirk on his face always worried Sasuke for some reason but as he came close and his hand extending toward him, he tensed.

"It's getting late. I should go."

"Sasuke. Tell me, who has bestowed this look on your face." The fingers that clasped around Sasuke's chin lifted his face up toward the light of the moon that illuminated the room.

"What do you mean?"

"These looks of enlightenment, usually when you step into my office you have that despicable glare on. Tell me."

"It's none of your concern Deidara. I just need everything by tomorrow."

"As for the car."

"Hummer."

Deidara stepped back, heading toward his desk. That pleasing look on his face didn't concern Sasuke too much but he knew that Deidara would send people to follow him. He was like a brother, Sasuke trusted him, went to him for everything he needed and he was his Savior. If it weren't for him he wouldn't have been alive this very day.

"Don't follow me." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Excuse me."

"I said don't follow me. I don't want your goons to watch over me got it."

"Anything you say." Deidara sat back on his seat, watching Sasuke as he stood up abruptly. It was 2 in the morning so there wasn't much to do but go home.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Sasuke asked before exiting the room.

"Not really. But you can go to the Uzumaki residence." Deidara reached into his desk drawer, tossing Sasuke a small can full of red paint. He looked it over at first, hesitating to say what was on his mind. It wasn't like him to be at a lost of words but this time it was different. "Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing. I'll be expecting the things by tomorrow." Sasuke closed the door behind him, taking the elevator to the lobby. It pained him to hold this paint can in his hand it wasn't hurting anyone but it still was a hassle for people, even Naruto. He always watched the blond clean the mess that he made and in the bottom his stomach he felt disgusted that Naruto had to go through all that trouble.

It wasn't really clear why he had to always write 'Akatsuki' on the blonde's house every time. Sasuke didn't complain because as he said before, the blonde was his rival before but now that they somewhat patched things up, he felt bad.

"Wonder how he's going to react when I tell him?" Sasuke looked at his had that was once stained with blond. Being Deidara's so called little brother had its price. Just killing people who had to be killed was all he had to do. It was the least he could do… Deidara did save his life. He was only 17 but he was gifted with intelligence and could handle himself with a knife quite well, a gun wasn't any different.

He walked down the streets, wondering if he should stay up all night just to watch Naruto clean the wall in the morning. The thought lingered in his mind for a while but as he decided, he was already in front of Naruto's house. He looked it over, the pit of his stomach churning with disagreement. Trying to turn back but Deidara's request was something he couldn't back down from.

Letter after letter he steady his hand, trying to stop trembling. "Why am I like this?"

It wasn't like him to feel so bad; it wasn't like him to care so much. The blond just got to him and that made his mind go wild. Debating back and fourth to back away from what he was doing. But by the time he made a decision he was already done. A…K…U…T…S…U…K…I… it was all there in Red paint.

He turned away, throwing the can across the street. "I'm sorry Naruto."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
